Old friends together again
by DeG girlx5
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight and in turn kagome returns back to her time. but while she's gone Inuyasha is reunited with a childhood friend who is also a hanyou. What will happen between Inuyasha and his very close hanyou friend?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…he stay on his own free will!-hehe..- For real now, I don't own him or any of the Inuyasha characters other then my own made up ones.

Chapter one: The fight and then a surprise?

It was a sweet, warm spring evening as the Sun set over the Mystic hills and forests. Everything was calm and peaceful in the village and Inuyasha's forest until the harsh and loud voice of a very pissed Hanyou was heard.

"Get back here Kagome!" A silver and red blur Shouted as it raced through the forest.

"After what you said to me? HAH! No way!" Came the High Pitch voice of a very hurt Miko, getting closer to the Bone Eaters well.

"You're the one that started it! Now stop right where you are Kagome!" Yelled the Red blur as it chased the young miko Kagome on her bike to stop her from getting to the well.

"I'm not stopping Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome at the young hanyou that was trying to stop her.

'Almost there, almost there!' She told herself in her mind.

Kagome finally reached the well. She jumped off of her bike and dashed for the well. But right before she got to the point that she could jump into the well, the silver haired hanyou dropped right down gracefully in front of her and before Kagome could stop she crashed into the hard chest of the hanyou and fell backwards onto her butt. The Hanyou stood there glaring down at her. Kagome got back onto her feet and glared back.

"Say your sorry Kagome.." The hanyou demanded. (A/N: I just love calling Inuyasha that..hehe..-)

"Me! I'm not the one that should say sorry Inuyasha, Its you! You're such a Jerk! I Never want to speak to you again!"

Before Inuyasha could respond Kagome shot past him and jumped into the well. Inuyasha tried to grab onto her, But he was fast enough. He was to late.

"Fine! Go down the well! I don't want you here anyways!" Inuyash yelled after Kagome. Though he knew that she had already past through. So Inuyasha stormed off into the forest. He needed to blow off some steam.

Kagome laid on her bed sulking. ' That Inuyasha is such a jerk!' "Hmph! That's it! I'm not going back until he comes for me and says he's sorry. But what he doesn't come for me? What if he doesn't come and get me for a longtime? Or worse! What if he doesn't come at all?" Kagome said, talking to herself. She then began to pout again.

Inuyasha ran through the forest for no other reason than blowing off steam. ' Damnit! What's with that girl! Then again that was a pretty nasty fight we had. Great! She's probably all mad at me now. Maybe I should go check on her.. Wait! What am I thinking! She's the one that started it! I'll just wait for her to come. She'll come back.. She always does.'

So Inuyasha pushed all the thoughts of Kagome to the back of his mind. And dashed forward, to push himself harder to forget about Kagome. The words she had said to him hurt him, more then he thought they would.

A dark figure ran though the forest, the being ran with Demonic speed. But it wasn't enough to get away. The being's legs started to shake and were getting ready to give way.

"No…No please.. Not now! Just a little more." A female voice came from the being, trying to will her legs on.

Three giant figures broke through the trees. All three of them running on all fours. Her dog ear turned to face behind her at the three giant demons that were after her.

"There's the bitch Captain!" Yelled one of the younger demon Canines that were closing in.

"Where do you think your going!" Cried the young dog demon in his form. He dashed forward and swung his giant paw and he was true to his aim and hit their prey. His paw hit the female being and sent her flying to the side. She landed on the ground after flying 50 feet. The demons came closer and made a half circle around their prey.

" Look at the little hanyou bitch now!" The second largest dog demon said in Triumph.

The largest one, the Captain glared down at the fallen female hanyou. "Lets take the little she-dog back to her master." Said the largest dog demon.

"I don't think so Ass-hole!"

Suddenly the youngest dog demon was hit. He yelped out in pain and fell to the ground. The other two dogs growled. There was a flash of red and Inuyasha landed in front of the three demons.

The Captain growled at Inuyasha. " Why if it isn't Inuyasha the half breed. Huh…Your less then I imagined." The Captain smirked at Inuyasha. " That bitch belongs to my lord and he wants her back." Explained the Captain.

"Tell your lord to rot in hell!" Inuyasha spat out. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha slashed at them with his claws, taking out the other dog demon, but not killing him.

' This half breed is stronger then I thought. He's much like his father.' The Captain thought, narrowing his eyes at the hanyou standing in front of him again.

"Retreat!" The Captain order the two fallen dog demons, who were just getting to their feet and took off into the forest. The two injured dog demons took off after their Captain.

Inuyasha's stands relax as he could smell them leaving and then once he was sure them were gone, he drop his hand back to his side. He turned and slowly walked up to the female hanyou. Though for some odd reason he didn't catch her scent or know she was a half dog demon yet until he went down on one knee and turned her over slowly. A small gasp escaped his lips when saw the hanyou's face. He stared at the face of the female hanyou. He couldn't believe what his golden-amber eyes were showing him. It wasn't possible. Could it really be?

"Daisuki…" Inuyasha whispered out the name.

That's it for the first chapter! This is my first Inuyasha Fanficy, so bare with me.. please R&R! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Arigato!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters but my own made-up ones.

Inuyasha: yeah she don't ownme... I choose to stay with her!.

Me: That's right Inu-kun!. huggles him

Inuyasha: O.o...Oro..gets huggled

ok..this chapter might be pretty short..sorry guys..v.v..Life's been rough right now..but at least it's something..

right!. And I have been working on other stories...More Inuyasha in all of them.. .

well here you go! second chapty!.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Suffering of the past

' No way! It can't he her! She died when your villiage was burnt down!' Inuyasha reminded himself harshly.

But yet.. Here she was laying on the ground before his golden orbs.

Inuyasha remembered the last time he had saw this hanyou girl last. It all flashed back to him

in that moment. Inuyasha was taken back to his burning villiage, his best friend's burning house

and he was also 5 years old again.

" What are we going to do Inu-chan!" The young voice of his friend Daisuki came

out next to him.She was hidding against him trying to keep from being burned.

His head head darted around the burning room trying to figure out how to

save him and his young friend.

" Don't worry Dai... I'll figure out some way to get us outta here." Inuyasha had

said, trying to reasure his girl hanyou friend.

"I'm scared Inu-chan." She said with fear in her young voice. He remembered how much he'd

hated hearing it in her voice.

Part of the ceiling fell around them. They had to get out of the house as fast as possible.

"I know you're scared Dai...But we're going to have to run out of here...I'm going to count to

three and on three we run, alright?" Inuyasha said to Dai..

" Okay Inu-chan.." Dai had said in a small voice and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha was alittle

startled at her grabbing his hand but quickly got over it and squeezed her hand.

" Okay, one...Two...THREE! RUN!" He cried and both of they took off running. Inuyasha held Daisuki's

hand tighter as they ran. Flaming ceiling bars fell around them as they ran to the safety of the

outside. But before they reached the door, Daisuki tripped and fell.

Inuyasha lost his grip on her hand when she fell. He fell to his knees next to her.

"Come on Dai! You have to get up! We need to get out of here." He tolded her with distress.

"Demo...Inu-chan.. It hurts to breath..." She had coughed out of her young small lips.

' It must be the smoke getting to her.' Inuyasha snorted smoke out of his own lungs.

" Come on Dai.. We're almost out! Please!" Inuyasha pleaded her.

" Okay Inu-chan.." She got to her feet again and Inuyasha looked at her

and smiled, then he heard someone calling out for them.

" Inuyasha! Daisuki? Inuyasha, my son where are you!" Inuyasha's mother called

out to him.

"Mother! Dai it's my mom, come on!" Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand

again and started to run again.

"Inu-chan! I can't keep up!" Dai cried from behind him. "Hai! you can!" Inuyasha

order her. " We're almost out!"

'Just a few more feet!' And finally they reached their way out and

escaped the burning house. Both young hanyous fell onto their backends

panting for cleaner air to come into their lungs.

Inuyasha had finally gotten his breath and got up. " Dai, are you ok?"

He asked the girl next to him

"Where are they?" She asked as she got up.

' She must mean the men and demons that did this...'  
" There are still some of them running around on horse back." Inuyasha said looking

around as he heard the sound of horse beats comming near them until he figured

out which way they were comming from.

" Inu-chan, Doska ta!" Dai cired out for help.

Inuyasha whirled around to see the man on horse back with Daisuki held in one arm.

"No! Put her down! Hanaste!" He cried, running up to the man and horse.

But the man took off on his horse through a burning house. " Inu-chan!" he heard

Daisuki cry out in horror and a minute after she cried out the house collasped and fell

to the ground.

Inuyasha thought it had collasped on his best friend. " DAISUKI!" He screamed and started

to run to the collasped, burning house but someone grabbed him from behind.

"Inuyasha, my son no!" His mother's voice came out from behind him.

"Daisuki!" He had screamed at the house with tears comming down his small cheeks.

" DAISUKI!"

Inuyasha shook his head. That wasn't a night he liked to remember. But here Daisuki was laying before

his amber/gold eyes. And he was overwhelmed with emotions. Joy, for seeing his childhood

friend alive, sadness for what just happened to herand the shape she was in and also

great anger and hate for the demons that had done this to her. He also felt one more feeling.

Was it a hint of love for the female hanyou in his eyes?

Well Inuyasha couldn't put his fang on that last emotion, so he shrugged and picked his injured friend

up gentley and took off toward the villiage where he could get help for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! that is chapter 2! I'm working on number 3 already! so please R&R! Thanks for reading Bai!

Inuyasha: Bai!

Me: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Nanda!

Me: Grrr...OSUWARI!

Inuyasha: goes face first into the ground


End file.
